


【空骑相关】【蜂巢骑士+Hornet】-Empathy-

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 一个古怪的if。关于蜂巢骑士与Hornet一起演奏曲子及含有对节日与尖刺迷思的故事。非常的短而实际含义几乎没有。也许有微妙的个人情感表达成分。请谨慎地看。
Relationships: Hive Knight & Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 1





	【空骑相关】【蜂巢骑士+Hornet】-Empathy-

**Author's Note:**

> 一个古怪的if。
> 
> 关于蜂巢骑士与Hornet一起演奏曲子及含有对节日与尖刺迷思的故事。
> 
> 非常的短而实际含义几乎没有。
> 
> 也许有微妙的个人情感表达成分。
> 
> 请谨慎地看。

圣巢虫过节，虽说不叫圣诞：虫子的世界没有耶稣而神在他处，却又不像多神教那样的。此话不多说，主要的问题在于他们也需要一点节日来熬过漫长的冬天，总要有点东西把巢穴温暖。年幼的蜜蜂进了蜂巢，不似天气暖和时一嘟噜一嘟噜的像果实似的攀附在长而细的草枝上歇息。骁勇善战的蜂巢骑士这时才会发现强壮使得他再也无法像儿时一样抓着细嫩的茎叶不松爪，随着风轻轻摇晃。他把所有幼虫们赶进甜蜜的蜂巢中，金色的蜜凝固在完美的六边形里：好一个home sweet home。虫子们等待着冬天的到来，而蜂巢的冬天又和泪水之城的，王国边缘的不同——也就只有在下雪的冬天到来时虫子们才察觉白雪与灰烬有何不同。他们在王国边缘赶路时接连打着喷嚏，看着灰色的天空，时不时有虫子的尸体被从竞技场内拽出来抛出去，像是更大的，色彩灰暗的雪球在空中滚动。蜂巢骑士不知道这些，尽管他守卫蜂巢，但最多只是到过王国边缘与蜂巢的交界之处，就在那里等待女王的命令。他们会在冬季选择合适的一天作为祝酒日，大家一起用中空的草根吸吮花蜜，只有在这时蜂巢骑士才会显得更像是年轻的孩子。其实他也会敲击小鼓——曾经他们还会举办蜂群的游行，那时他无师自通学会了演奏乐器。他在成为一名骑士前先成为乐队中央的小骑兵，戴上高高的帽子穿着鲜红的制服，敲击其他心爱的小鼓。那是以前的事情，而蜂巢的骑士与圣巢本土的骑士又大有不同……圣巢与蜂巢之间的关系不是三言两语就能说清的，而去过圣巢的虫子若再去了好似处于圣巢领土内部的蜂巢，就会感到十分惊讶：气氛完全不同，而周遭色彩又如此明亮。无数的，蜂蜡固定住边缘的蜜色六边形在高处，拼凑在一起，就像是巨大的万花筒旋转而得的图案。

之所以说到其他的虫子，是因为他就曾见过从圣巢那巨大白色宫殿里来的虫子。那虫子具有某种特殊的血脉，来这里据说是因那圣巢的王与后与女王达成了某种协议，最终决定让那虫子来这里学习。蜂巢骑士见过那只外来的虫，她不知是戴着面具还是天生就生得这副模样，两角尖尖棱角分明，但又还有一小抹弧度，鲜红的斗篷令他印象深刻，因为在蜂巢他能见到的颜色很有限。蜂巢骑士教过她战斗的技巧，但碍于她年龄还小，无法教得更深入，最后选择的是教她制作简单的障碍物——确切说是陷阱。他们把树皮剥开，让里面的树脂凝固成坚硬的小球，再把刺固定在上面，一口气能做出好几个。其实这很像苍耳，他想起以前与同伴到蜂巢外面游玩的日子，他们见过这样的植物，觉得稀奇，就摘了下来带回了巢中，去问年老的学者这是什么，毕竟他们总会对带刺的什么东西产生一些奇妙的共鸣……缘由也许不难找，大约是因为世间大多数东西都是不带刺的，带刺的都是少数，又不想拔掉或者磨平，才会费尽心思找。玫瑰带尖刺，苍耳带倒刺，在外来虫带来的书籍里还记录着古怪而可怕的巨大野兽：浑身带刺，嘴巴细长，只有肚皮的部分是柔软的。还好我们不是这样，蜂巢骑士想，我们的刺在尾部，所以我们至少还可以拥抱。看到这里时那位外来的虫，那只因失去了母亲而极度悲伤，说“我谁也不想，因为没有谁可以想了”的虫也看着他，似乎还是在好奇他在看些什么。他一时间也不知道要从哪里说起，不知道要从带刺的什么不带刺的什么说起，还是从更遥远的蜂群们的故事说起，于是他只能拖出尘封已久的小鼓与鼓棒，轻轻地敲打起来。仅靠着下意识敲打的动作，蜂巢骑士就想起了一首欢快的，曾经常有演奏的进行曲。这么一来他有了更大的自信，于是继续敲起了女王赠予他的那面珍贵的小鼓。小小的虫想起一种演奏的方法，就把细线穿过长针的孔洞，固定在尖锐的一端：一把琴，只有一根弦的琴也是可以演奏的。她想起的是一首最为简单的曲子，编织者用来哄孩子们入睡。这是她无法再继续想念的母亲教给她的摇篮曲。

于是，在蜂巢的其中一处小小的六边形组成的，好似万花筒中一格的空间里，产生了嗡嗡嗡的共鸣。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于共鸣
> 
> empathy
> 
> n.共鸣；同情；同感


End file.
